There is known a vehicle door frame described in JP-A-2013-121754. The door frame has an outer member and an inner member welded to the outer member. In a welding portion, the outer member has a folded part with an opening. An edge of an extension part of the inner member is inserted into the opening of the folded part. A projection part provided at a distal end surface of the edge of the extension part is welded to the opposing portion of the folded part.